my_own_marvelfandomcom-20200214-history
Kelsey Leigh
Real Name: Kelsey Shorr Leigh *'Current Alias:' Lionheart *'Aliases:' Captain Britain, Lionheart of Avalon *'Relatives:' **Richard Leigh (ex-husband) **Martin Leigh (son) **Jenny Leigh (daughter) *'Affiliation:' MI-13, Captain Britain Corps; formerly Avengers, Shadow-Captains *'Base of Operations:' England, United Kingdom; formerly Avengers Mansion, New York City, New York *'Identity:' Secret Identity *'Citizenship:' United Kingdom *'Marital Status:' Divorced *'Education:' University graduate *'Gender:' Female *'Height:' 5'5" *'Weight:' 130 lbs *'Eyes:' Blue *'Hair:' Blonde *'Universe:' Earth-616 *'Place of Birth:' Colchester, Essex, England Powers and Abilities After taking on the mantle of Captain Britain, Lionheart possesses all the various superhuman attributes that go along with the title. Superhuman Strength: Lionheart possesses superhuman strength enabling her to lift approximately 90 tons. Superhuman Stamina: Lionheart's augmented musculature is much more efficient than that of a normal human. As a result, her muscles produce significantly less fatigue toxins during physical activity than those of ordinary humans. At her peak, she can exert herself physically for up to 24 hours before the build-up of fatigue toxins in her blood starts to impair her capabilities. Superhuman Agility: Lionheart's agility, balance, and bodily coordination are enhanced to levels that are beyond the natural physical limits of the finest human athlete. Superhuman Reflexes: Lionheart's reflexes are similarly enhanced and are superior to those possessed by the finest human athlete. Superhumanly Acute Senses: Lionheart's senses have been augmented to levels beyond that of ordinary human, though their full limits remain unknown. *''Superhumanly Acute Visual Sense:'' She is able to see at much further distances than normal humans and retain perfect clarity when doing so. *''Superhumanly Acute Auditory Sense:'' Her hearing is similarly enhanced, enabling her to detect sounds at greater distances. It is also possible that she can detect sounds that are too high-pitched for normal human detects. It is unknown if her senses of touch, taste, and smell are similarly augmented. Flight: Lionheart is able to propel herself at great speeds through the air, flying under her own power. At her peak, sh eis able to achieve a top speed of 770 miles per hour, which is roughly the speed of sound. Force Field: Lionheart is able to generate a protective force field around herself. Upon doing so, she gains great resistance to most forms of conventional physical injury. The field is sufficiently durable to withstand high caliber bullets, exposure to temperature extremes, and powerful energy blasts without penetration. She also generates the field typically while flying at very high speeds, protecting her from sustaining the various physical rigors and friction that flying at extreme velocities would cause. Destructive Blasts: Lionheart is able to generate mystical energy blasts from her Sword of Might, although it is not clear how powerful the blasts are. Cosmetic Facial Alteration: Lionheart possesses a very noticeable scar on the left side of her face. While she is not able to heal the scar, she is somehow able to remove the scar when she activates her powers. However, she usually chooses not to do so. Category:Characters Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Stamina Category:Superhuman Agility Category:Superhuman Reflexes Category:Superhuman Senses Category:Superhumanly Acute Visual Sense Category:Superhumanly Acute Auditory Sense Category:Flight Category:Force Fields Category:Energy Blasts Category:Shapeshifting